Qué pasará mañana
by MariaLujan
Summary: Songfic. ¿Y si Sister Bernadette no se hubiera alejado de Patrick cuando la besó?


_Me miras…_

 _Y el universo de tus ojos_

 _me lo cuenta todo_

Era una de las noches robadas al tiempo y a Dios. Tragó saliva con dificultad, aquello merecía el castigo con las llamas del infierno, pero él hacía mucho que había dejado de creer en eso. Poco le importaba cuando había conocido el cielo junto a ella, ese cielo encerrado en sus ojos que lo miraban desde la penumbra.

 _Me hablas…_

 _Y me preguntas al oído_

 _si te quiero un poco._

¿Un poco? La quería como jamás pensó que llegaría a querer a alguien. Gracias a ella había vuelto a creer en algo que pensaba muerto en su vida, en el amor.

Desde hacía un mes que las represas que se habían construido a su alrededor para contenerse, cedieron. Fue suficiente la chispa de un beso en la mano para que se desatara el incendio, porque ya no tenía sentido seguir ocultándose a sí mismos lo que pasaba en sus mentes y en sus corazones. No sabía qué locura lo había empujado a hacer aquello, olvidándose de que ella era su colega más estimada y por Dios, era una monja. Al instante se arrepintió, supuso que la perdería antes de tenerla, pero no. Ella no se alejó, ni lo reprendió, ni lo insultó, ni gritó pidiendo ayuda. Sólo lo miró con sus ojos llenos de sorpresa y ternura. A partir de ese momento, no hicieron falta palabras, porque los besos robados decían más.

Y después sencillamente ya no pudieron parar y llegaron noches como ésta, en la que ella esperaba despierta a que el mundo durmiera para escabullirse y dejarlo entrar. Y él lo hacía como un ladrón, dispuesto a llevarse el amor, la honra y profanar lo sagrado de ese lugar. Pero poco parecían importar ya esas cosas ahora, cuando estaban abrazados en la estrecha cama, nunca conformes con la cercanía.

 _Me abrazas…_

 _Y tus palabras son:_

 _¿Qué pasará mañana_

 _cuando te hayas ido?_

Cómo le dolía oírla decir eso. Pensar en mañana, cuando tendría que dejarla para que pudieran entrar en sus vidas de mentira como el Dr. Turner y Sister Bernadette.

 _¿A quién podré contarle_

 _que te siento lejos?_

A nadie. Ese era el pacto. El más oscuro y placentero de los secretos no podía ser conocido por nadie, no debía saberse lo mucho que se extrañaban estando tan cerca.

 _Mañana se dormirá el amor,_

 _y guardará sus rosas_

 _para cuando brille…_

 _el sol._

Ese maldito mañana llegaría en pocas horas y el alegre sol haría relucir sus culpas, sería Dios señalando a los pecadores. Todo su amor debía dormirse para que no los delatara. En esas horas ambos se perderían entre los remordimientos.

–Patrick.

Su nombre en su voz sonaba dolorosamente dulce.

–¿Sí, amor? –le sonrió, saliendo del pozo negro en el que su mente lo había sumido.

–¿Cuándo dejaremos de ocultarnos?

Su rostro estaba surcado por la angustia, no hicieron falta las luces del día para que ella dejara de ser su Shelagh para ser la lejana Sister Bernadette.

 _Y yo te diré,_

 _temblando la voz,_

 _el tiempo va deprisa_

 _y ese día que soñamos vendrá._

 _Apaga la luz,_

 _La noche está marchándose ya._

Ella sintió y él la abrazó, también esperando por ese día. Faltaba poco ahora que habían juntado el coraje necesario, tan sólo unos arreglos y la aprobación para la salida de Shelagh del convento. No faltaba tanto pero la espera era una tortura y lo que vendría después sería peor. Serían atacados por las malas lenguas e intenciones y ella probablemente perdería su amistad con la única familia que había conocido. Perdería mucho y eso la aterraba. Qué difícil era simplemente amarse. Quedaba confiar en que muchos sueños se harían realidad.

 _Despiertas…_

 _Y tu sonrisa que amanece_

 _lo ilumina todo._

Era tan fácil olvidar toda la angustia con sólo verla dormida en sus brazos y luego despertando con esa sonrisa que lo devolvía a la vida. Decirle un te amo le parecía demasiado poco para demostrarle lo que en realidad sentía cuando la veía así.

 _Me besas…_

 _Y las palomas de tus manos_

 _me acarician todo._

Sonrió para sus adentros porque ella sabia perfectamente cómo demostrarle su amor más allá de las palabras. Y era tan sencillo caer en la tentación de su cuerpo que se amparaba en la inocencia, porque ella era inconscientemente sensual, exquisitamente deseable, tanto que podía barrer de un plumazo todo pensamiento racional.

 _Preguntas…_

 _Y tus preguntas son:_

 _¿Qué pasará mañana_

 _cuando te hayas ido?_

 _¿A quién podré contarle_

 _que te siento lejos?_

El día llegó castigándolos con la separación. Se despidieron rápidamente antes de que él se hundiera en la niebla. Con la promesa de verse esa noche y con un beso para resistir toda una luz de separación hasta que pudieran refugiarse otra vez en la oscuridad. Y hasta que un día no existieran mañanas por los que preocuparse.


End file.
